


The Devil wears Playboy

by BananaNeko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bars and Pubs, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bunny Ears, Bunny Girl Rin, Castles, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Damsels in Distress, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugging, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Forced Marriage, Heartbreak, Imprisonment, Intruding Third Party, Kissing, Ladykiller In Love, Lemon, Len's Giant Dong, Liar Liar Sexypants on Fire, Like Nobody's Business, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Older Len, Painful Sex, Playboy Len, Porn With Plot, Princes & Princesses, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Read This At Night, Seduction, Sex Education, Sexual Humor, Shirtless Len, Shoujo and Sexpert, Sick Villain, Vomiting, Written by Fangirl, damsel saves herself, dubcon, marriage issues, whipping post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaNeko/pseuds/BananaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fairy tale for little adults.)</p><p>Lecherous playboy Len meets innocent fluffy Bunny Girl Rin, and rescues her from a mysterious bunch of henchmen supposedly after her life. As repayment he takes her back to his apartment and gets her to do whatever he likes, not knowing she’s a princess. (And a virgin.) The result? A wolf-meets-bunny situation in his bedroom.</p><p>And their fairy-tale love story unfolds…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluffy Meets Len

**Author's Note:**

> A fairy tale, according to me, is a story in which everything magically works out like Mary Sue and Dick Sawyer. Dog sits in kennel, bone falls from sky. (i.e. Len sits at table, banana falls from sky) This is one such example.

Rin frantically tore down the street, blindly stumbling in the mini-dress that dreadful man had made her wear, wishing very badly that her shoes weren’t so pinchy and high-heeled. The hammering of her heart thudded in her eardrums, drowning out all the sounds around her except her own rasping breaths.

Where they still behind her? Had she managed to outrun them?

There seemed to be no one around, when she finally stopped in a tiny backstreet. Breathing hard, she wildly swivelled her head around, taking in the dim, rust-coloured streetlamps, the scraps of tattered paper on the concrete walls, the filth and muck piled on the edges of the path, the dumpsters and graffiti covering every other open surface.

She’d never been in such a street before in her life. Where on earth had she ended up?

She wanted to go home. She just wanted to be safe at home… Why had she run away?

‘There!’ a man’s voice barked.

With a gasp, Rin took off at a sprint once more, down the filthy backstreet, furiously rubbing away the tears blurring her vision. They’d catch her if she fell down!

Moments later, brawny, black-suit-clad men came rushing into the tiny street from the opposite direction. Spotting Rin’s tiny form, her floppy white ears streaming behind – they raised loud yells and began to chase her, like a pack of rabid dogs, inky-black nightmares.

Reaching the end of the path, Rin burst out into a wide street. This one was packed with people. She dove in between them without hesitation, ducking her head to avoid the sharp elbows and shoulders, stumbling over shoes, stepping on toes, mumbling apologies in all directions as they cursed at her – she just frantically kept on pushing forward. After several stumbles, she began to lose her sense of direction. The strange, dark street was filled with flashing red and purple lights and unfamiliar smells and a loud, cluttered, angry din, coming at her from everywhere, dizzyingly. She was terrified. Where was she moving towards? Where were those henchmen?

She froze as she spotted a large black-clad figure only several metres away from her, turning his head to and fro between the milling crowds. He didn’t seem to have noticed her yet. Crouching low, heart pounding so hard it felt as if it might leap out of her mouth, Rin crept away in the opposite direction, praying with all her might he wouldn’t notice her.

Suddenly she heard a shout.

Another black-clad figure was coming straight towards her from another direction, barging through the crowds like a bull. And – oh no – another one too, from the opposite direction!

Rin’s desperate eyes chanced on an open door of a shop, and she hurled herself in through it without hesitation.

_“Pour some sugar on me, C’mon fire it up~”_

The deejay was a good guy, except he was still stuck in the 1980s.

Len was sitting at the bar in his familiar old racy pub when a girl with long bunny ears, in a tight dress, came diving in under his knees like a crash-landing bird.

He moved his feet away to peer at her, crouched under the counter, wrinkling his nose mildly in annoyance. Seemingly ignoring him, the girl clutched at his calves, peering over the peaks of his knees with huge doe eyes. She was panting her lungs out, furry ears twitching, shaking like a vibr– (well, _that_ ).

His very first thought was, _What, did they hire for blow jobs too?_

But apparently, that wasn’t the case.

On closer glance, she seemed to be staring at something behind him rather than at his pants.

He cleared his throat loudly.

She jumped, as if she’d barely noticed him there, and realising she actually had her head on a stranger’s knees, she scrambled back with a cry of shock. ‘ _Oh my goodness_ – I’m so sorry!’

He scowled at her. ‘What the hell are you doing under my chair?’

She clutched at his knees, bewildered. ‘Please, I didn’t mean –’

‘Get out,’ he sniffed, shifting away from her.

‘Please, please help me!’ Rin begged, eyes filling with tears. If he forced her to go out, they’d surely see her! She was terribly frightened; those henchmen could do anything to her. ‘Don’t let them find me!’

‘What the…?’

Even as he said it, Len saw a bunch of men come oozing in through the door like mud: half a dozen bulky Schwarzeneggers clad in black suits and sunglasses, completing the stereotype with radio transceivers.

What, a costume party now?

‘ _Please_ ,’ the girl begged, staring at him pleadingly with her big, watery blue eyes. ‘You have to help me!’

Len wet his lips slowly as he regarded her. ‘Why?’

‘They’re…’ Her little mind raced desperately. She pointed to the men. ‘They’re trying to kill me!’

(That might have been an overstatement. But the gentleman here wouldn’t know.)

‘Why?’ he repeated.

‘I… I don’t know…’

‘ _You don’t know why they’re after you_?’ he said incredulously. This was definitely one weird girl. Where the hell’d she come from anyway?

‘Th-They’re coming!’ she squeaked, pointing behind him in fright.

Len briefly glanced over his shoulder at the line of Schwarzeneggers, massive fists like boulders, and then at the tiny bunny-girl cowering at his knees, and sighed. He sent a low whistle to catch the bartender’s attention. ‘Hey – dude. Mind if I borrow that room again? Fluffy here’s having a fit.’

‘Yeah,’ The bartender snorted. ‘But you’d better clean up…’

‘Just need some peace and quiet.’

‘Like you don’t cause enough noise yourself, bastard.’

Slipping his hand under the counter, Len signalled for the girl to stay low and follow him.

Rin nodded, not daring to breathe.

He casually got up from his seat and strolled his way around the semi-circular counter, glancing at the bunny-girl out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was following. He kept close to the counter so she could hide in his shadow as he walked. Reaching the far end, in a corner partially hidden from the rest of the pub, he stopped, resting on one foot, and eyed the black-clad men with a bored sort of look.

When he was sure none of them were looking, he swiftly reached for a particular wine bottle from the dozens of others lining the shelf on the wall, and tilted it to the left.

With a quiet jolt, a small rectangular portion of the wall in the corner came loose, swinging open to reveal a narrow, dusty doorway. Rin’s mouth fell open in amazement.

One of the reasons why Len liked this pub so much was the antique building it was built in. Aside from that smoky, cosy atmosphere only authentic old timber could create, this ancient building was riddled with trapdoors and passageways and private, snug little rooms in the most unexpected places one could think of.

He might be in his twenties, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like these childish things sometimes.

A short, rusty-looking flight of steps led down into a small basement room; what possibly might have been a storeroom of some sort at the time the building was first designed. Otherwise described, it looked like the perfect setting for an exorcism movie.

The exorcism of innocence, for example.

There was a handle on the other side of the door in the wall, and once he’d ushered the bunny-girl in, Len quietly slipped it shut before the henchmen would notice.

Rin couldn’t believe her luck.

Who would have thought that the shop she’d tumbled into out of desperation would have such a perfect hiding place? Who would have expected the first gentleman she’d met there to help her this way?

And a rather handsome one too, at that. Those seductive blue eyes…

Feeling the wall beside the door for the switch, Len clicked the light on.

Rin trotted down the steps, looking around at the strange little room in wonder. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. The whole space was lit by a single filament bulb hanging from the ceiling; it cast a dim reddish glow on the giant wooden X-shape on one of the walls, wrapped with shiny chains and metal cuffs on each of the four corners. Next to it was a rack lined with an assortment of riding crops, paddles and whips.

Hmm. What a very odd room.

She did wonder why on earth there’d be riding equipment in a bedroom. Or perhaps it was a basement storeroom?

Len on the other hand was quite enjoying what he was looking at.

Mostly that large white pom-pom sticking out of her ass, and that bouncy cleavage in see-through lace. And those long, floppy ears, perfect for yanking. He was having a rather hard time trying to keep from reaching out to grasp that twitching rabbit tail. Would she squeal?

Rin watched nervously as the gentleman strolled past her to the rack and picked up a short leather whip, rolling it deliberately on his palm.

He was just about thinking how tasty she’d look naked and chained spread-eagled on that bed – a couple of spanks and she’d be hot pink and begging – when the door grated open and the bartender poked his head in. He glanced at Rin, apparently unscathed, and then back to Len. ‘They’re gone, bastard.’

Len rolled his eyes with a sigh. ‘Heh… You noticed them.’

He wasn’t going to deny he was a bit disappointed. Those blokes could have stayed over for a drink or two, and he’d have had her all to himself.

‘Asked me. Told them she left,’ the bartender said gruffly.

‘How considerate of you.’

The bartender smiled cheerfully at Rin. ‘You might like to stay here for a while longer, Miss. They could still be close by. And you needn’t worry – you’re quite _safe_ in my shop.’

Len shot him a glare.

Rin blinked at them both, curiously.

‘Would you like something to drink, Miss? It’s on the house.’ The bartender shot Len a smirk. ‘ _Ladies_ ’ night.’

‘You _asshole_ …’

* * *

 

When he finally walked out, radiating heat, the night air crisp and chill on his well-proportioned, alcohol-laced face, the street outside the shop was a little less crowded. It was quite late, after all – his watch was pointing past midnight. By now, those street punks had started packing up their heavy bass speakers to go for a spin elsewhere, and some of the other discos and bars had closed.

Len turned a corner into a backstreet, making for home.

‘Wait!’ A high-pitched voice from behind made him stop.

Surprised, he looked over his shoulder to see the bunny-girl from earlier hurrying after him. She soon caught up to him, trotting beside him to keep up with his pace.

‘Wait – please wait,’ she panted. She stopped on the path, doubling over to catch her breath.

She seemed to be running a lot today, she thought in a fluster.

They were alone in the alley, she noticed glumly. This one, unlike her earlier one, had a dead end. She wondered exactly how many backstreets this mad place had.

This bunny must seriously have a death wish, Len thought. She was virtually asking to be eaten.

Wrong choice of civilian to ask for help, was his conclusion.

He narrowed his eyes. ‘Yes?’

‘I… I –’ She just couldn’t collect enough breath. She was so out of wind – had it been that odd burning drink from earlier? Her head was still spinning from it.

And she couldn’t drink, Len added to his observation with slight disbelief.

There just seemed to be no reason why he should let her go free.

He stepped forward, and she tottered backwards to avoid his feet, unsteady and muddled.

‘Say, Fluffy… I like your ears. Mind if I touch them?’

‘I… please wait –’

‘What’s the hurry? Take your _sweet time_.’

With deliberate, dead-on steps, he swiftly cornered her into the dead end, flashing a smile of triumph as he regarded how helpless she was in her situation. All alone, in the dead of the night, in nothing but a skimpy dress. She was simply perfect prey.

She was quite a pretty thing, so he decided to be a bit gentle with her. He’d do it to her nice and slow – it was a pity to ruin that cute face with bruises. She had nowhere to run anyway. They had all night.

Her tiny lips parted as she ran into a wall, wheeling around to face him, eyes wide.

He grasped her by the arms, pushing her up against the wall with a feral grin. She sucked in a loud breath.

‘Th-Thank you, Master…!’ she bawled, cheeks blushing pink.

… _What?_

He paused, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. ‘Uh – I’m Len…’

‘Thank you for saving me, Master Len!’ She smiled sweetly. ‘I owe you my life. How can I possibly repay you for your kindness?’

Len blinked at the girl he still had pinned to the wall, startled. His hands were frozen inches from her breasts. Where the hell was she from – a fantasy castle in a Shoujo anime? She seemed to have no idea about the abnormality of her current situation.

…Did she just call him Master?

Or was this supposed to be some sort of new defence strategy? A surprise-attack? But as far as his (pretty experienced) eyes could see, there was no room for a Taser or pepper spray in her tiny dress. Unless she had a hidden storage compartment somewhere… between there… of course – But she didn’t have large boobs, either.

‘You’ll do anything?’ he asked, suspicious. He let go of her arms.

‘Anything you ask, Master Len, if it’s within my abilities!’

‘…You’re joking, right.’

‘Of course I’m not!’

‘ _Seriously_?’

‘Yes.’

His logic told him it was stupid. But his sex-oriented head was working slightly behind of him. Thanks to the drink, it had swelled a bit.

‘Hmm…’

She stared at him eagerly.

Was she a prostitute?

She didn’t look like one to him. If she was, a walking dessert like her wouldn’t be chasing customers at this time of the night; it was way past bedtime.

She was drunk, he reasoned. This was a pink elephant situation.

No reason not to take advantage of it.

A dirty smirk played on his lips as he gazed down at her. At her furry drooping ears, her pink angelic cheeks, her delicate lips, her soft breasts, her cute curves, her faint, promising bikini line showing through her dress, her juicy legs – and thought, it wouldn’t hurt to try her on a bed instead. He licked his lips, forming his words with relish. ‘You’re going to serve me for the night… and do _whatever_ pleases me, Fluffy.’

It was an order, not an offer. If she refused, it was only a matter of reverting to Plan A, stripping her here and eating her straight off the wall. A rather un-scenic place to fuck a girl, but he wasn’t that particular.

Much to his surprise, she didn’t protest.

Ah, she was totally knocked out by his charms.

‘Follow me.’

Plan B was even better, he decided. He’d do her the proper way, nice and thorough. She could thank him for her dignity tomorrow.

Feeling pleased with himself, he started walking down the path, half expecting her to start clinging to him or something – but she stood there like a lamppost for a long second or two, and then came pattering after him at his heels, not saying a word.

He did wonder why.

Was she being submissive?

When he slowed his steps, she simply followed, slowing her pace too. She didn’t seem exactly… _eager_ to be fucked, but neither did she seem reluctant to go with him.

Deciding it didn’t really matter, he led her on to his apartment.

Stopping in front of the door in a way that blocked her path, he turned to the very appetising bunny-girl. ‘From the first step you take in here you’re going to be _mine_ ,’ he told her. ‘You will do whatever I tell you to do and nothing else. I expect no protests.’

‘Yes, Master Len.’

‘If you come back to me with a bill, I’m sending you home in a fancy present box _spayed_. I mean it.’

She nodded.

‘Agreed?’

‘Yes,’ she said without hesitation.

‘Good girl…’ he murmured. He was being pleasantly surprised by her dumb obedience.

She smiled happily.

How nice of him – she thought. He was offering her a shelter for the night, out of those henchmen’s reach. He must have understood she was lost. She was very glad she’d met him.

Being in his home, of course, it would be natural to follow the rules of his home. She’d been bred well enough to understand that.

Len opened the front door to the living room, motioning her in. Nothing so remarkable worth the trouble describing. A couple of armchairs, a flat screen HD and a flogging saddle. Striding in, he flung himself into his armchair, crossing one leg over the other grandly.

‘By the way Fluffy, what’s your name? I don’t think you’ve told me yet.’

She curtsied. ‘It’s Rin, Master Len.’

‘How old are you?’

‘I’m fourteen…’

‘Hm.’ A bit young, he mused, and probably lacking experience. He’d have to train her.

She stood meekly in the middle of the living room, stared down by his keen blue eyes. She fidgeted uneasily.

‘Wh-What would you like me to do for you, Master Len?’

‘Take off your clothes.’

Her eyes widened. ‘H-H-Here!?’

He frowned at her doubtfully. ‘What else?’

‘W-Well, that’s… I’ve never taken off my clothes in f-front of a g-gentleman before…’ she stammered, blushing.

A _gentleman_? Who, him?

‘Well you’re doing it now. Take them off,’ he ordered flatly.

‘Yes Master Len…’

Ears flattening embarrassedly, she began to unlace her dress in front of him, letting the silky fabric slip off her shoulders down to her waist, revealing her undergarments. The dress was a little too tight, and she wriggled her hips slightly to push it down her shapely thighs, too caught up in her petty struggle to notice Len eyeing her rather erotic movements with unconcealed delight.

Rin was just as beautiful as he’d imagined her, or even more so, standing there in her lingerie. They were a delicate pink lace, her bra neatly cupping her small round breasts and her panties cutting low across her lovely hips, exhibiting a generous portion of that graceful V-line. Len felt a thrill of anticipation race through him at the thought of having that thing hot and wet in his arms soon, begging for him.

‘So – Rin, you said, right? – have you had your periods?’

He wasn’t one to indulge in euphemism.

‘ _Wh_ …!?’ Her mouth fell open; her face exploded into scarlet. What strange, embarrassing questions he asked! ‘Uh – uhh, Master Len, that’s…’

He fixed her with a bored stare. ‘Have you, or not?’

She nodded at her toes, steaming.

‘Okay… so there’s a precaution,’ he muttered. ‘Guess that makes you an Easter bunny, huh.’

‘…?’

‘Anything else I should know?’ he asked.

‘K-Know, Master Len?’

‘Yeah, I mean that.’

‘I… I’m not sure…’

According to Len, there was something about this kind of inexperienced cuties that always went well with beds, the traditional way. Maybe it was all those soft parts, that urged tenderer handling than rubbing up against a rough brick wall.

Smoothly shedding his shirt, he strode over to her and swept her off her feet, getting a good feel of that cute squashy ass in his palm as he drew her up in his arms, like a bag of feathers. She gave a little yelp, clinging onto him in alarm. What a _very_ good girl; she must be a natural. Smiling, he let his fingers slip in under her lace, tracing the warm, damp skin inside in teasing circles. She squirmed uncomfortably.

‘Why don’t we go get comfy, hm?’ he cooed into her ear.

Mmh, yes. Her skin felt so deliciously _soft_ …

Kneeing the door of his bedroom aside, he carried her right into her hot platter. All his, squirming and trembling.

‘Come on then, baby… Show me what you’ve got.’

He pushed her into the mattress with a smirk, sliding his hands sensually up her beautiful body. Hell, he was going to enjoy this. He was going to make this one moan until she –

‘Master Len…!?’ she squeaked, struggling in terror. Her ears were all spiked up. ‘Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me, please!’ That look on his face – it was as if he was about to grow sharp fangs and gobble her up. What if he was a dangerous serial killer?

That made him pause.

‘…Hm?’

‘What do you p-plan to do with me, Master Len?’ she asked in a whimper, cowering away from him, eyes filling with tears. His incisors seemed to be the normal length, to her slight relief.

‘Uh…’ He blinked at her dumbly. ‘Have sex?’

She blinked back with her wet lashes, innocently.

‘…Sex?’

He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

‘…What’s a s-sex, Master Len?’

She nailed it.

‘…’

Master Len stifled his urge to facepalm.

‘…Right,’ he muttered wryly. ‘ _Right_.’

Of course, some princess from a _fantasy castle_ like her wouldn’t know. Not that he’d actually expected her to be one. He’d imagined she’d been acting, at least partially. Anyone would have assumed a girl in such a vampish dress would be _acting_. He hadn’t really cared so long as he got her in his bed.

_What world did she live in?_

But – _alright_ , when it came to it, with her staring up at him innocently like that with those adorable, liquid blue eyes like a cute little bunny, cornered in a mound of his feather pillows, he was ashamed to admit – he didn’t have the heart to rape her anymore.

He might have tied her hands and raped her till it satisfied him. Whether she screamed or cried or flailed – who was going to hear her? But he was a playboy. Not a rapist. He wasn’t the kind who enjoyed being clawed and kicked at and hated. Not on _his_ own bed – and he prided himself for staying along that rubber-thin border between the two definitions.

When they had him, they wanted him. He’d just have to extract her consent one way or another – willingly or otherwise.

…

She eyed him uneasily while he mentally weighed his options. He rolled his eyes at her. ‘No, I’m not going to cut you to pieces and stuff you in a rubbish bag. That’s one of the things I _don’t_ do. Don’t be stupid.’

Her ears de-fluffed in relief.

Maybe her “defence strategy” worked after all, Len thought wryly. And besides, he reasoned, it would be hard giving orders without the basic knowledge in her. (It was _not_ an excuse.)

‘…Sit,’ he growled, pointing to the other end of the bed.

She sat there obediently, gazing at him.

He met her once again sparkling blue eyes with the driest stare he could produce.

‘Lemme teach you about sex.’

She nodded brightly. ‘I’m ready, Master Len.’

No she wasn’t.

‘So, uh…’ He ran a hand through his hair, scratching his head. This was going to be awkward… ‘Where the hell do I start?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayk… My supply of tissues is running out real fast this month… And you don’t wanna know why…  
> DISCLAIMER, contains a line of lyrics from Def Leppard 1987, worst-fitting song I could think of at that moment so I put it there. (Hah. I am SO old… xD)
> 
> By the way, I’ve hardly planned the second chapter so please don’t expect an update anytime soon. Hope you liked it, though :3


	2. Vanilla Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an idealistic swab of vanilla cream so thick it makes some people sick. Gorgeous guy meets gorgeous girl; they have amazing sex the same day. That’s why it’s called a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, yay! I just noticed the Vocaloid fanfic archive on AO3’s finally over 1K! :D Are we starting to catch up with Fanfiction net? (Well not really, lol…)
> 
> NOTICE: For once, I’m considering downgrading the rating for this fic to an M. I’m a bit tired of writing sick smut after my previous porn-fest fic (sincere apologies for not finishing it – I do intend to)… But it still is kind of full of sex. I have a feeling my judgement’s blurring a lot, so I’d appreciate opinions on what the rating for this fic should be. ;)
> 
> I shall make up for the long time taken to update with the word count. Though they do say “short and sweet” ^^; Long can still be sweet, right…?  
> Okay. Maybe long and stiff. (Worse?)

Life involving sex, according to a playboy like Len, wasn’t that complicated:

1) Boy meets Girl,

2) Boy fucks Girl, Girl falls in love with him,

3) Exchange of mushy words,

4) They go to sleep,

5) Wake up next afternoon, Repeat.

When Boy forgets his condom, Girl gets pregnant. Life goes downhill. (He might have forgotten to mention that bit.)

…

Even an Oxford dictionary couldn’t have made it simpler.

He bypassed the babies.

“Sex” _usually_ meant a male dick being stuck in a female twat, as far as she was concerned. Just to stay on the basic branch. The rest ought to come naturally, nothing to worry about.

What for?

Pleasure, obviously.

Then he got down to the finer details – which naturally, could only be explained by hands-on demonstration. He didn’t really mind at all. At least she was already naked, and that made things more interesting.

All he had to do was give it a bit more time. He didn’t necessarily have to beat the crap out of this cutie and turn her blue-purple-black and heartbroken – he could teach her to do it the way _he_ liked. She seemed willing enough; and he was actually growing quite pleased with her pliability.

‘Okay… we’re taking a break,’ he told her, rummaging about in his bedside drawer. ‘Ah – there we go.’

He took out a small card box.

‘What’s that, Master Len?’ Rin asked, blinking at him.

What a pretty box, she thought. It was a sleek, glossy black, with a bright pink bunny and the numbers . _02_ emblazoned in iridescent bold printing across the front.

He hesitated. ‘…You wanna see?’

She nodded.

Len took out a packet. To Rin, it looked like any ordinary silver packet of moist cotton. Or perhaps a tablet of some sort, like a super-big Panadol, judging by the shape. She watched as he tore open the packet and delicately pulled out the contents.

What came out looked like a pink soap-bubble ring, with a large soap bubble still attached to it.

Len dangled it in her face, feeling a bit sheepish. Rin studied it fascinatedly. It was so thin it was almost transparent, a lovely misty colour, shaped roughly like a witch’s nose.

‘What is it, Master Len?’ she whispered.

‘This? Oh, it’s… protection.’

‘From what?’

‘Uh. Diseases.’

Rin blinked worriedly. ‘Am I sick?’ Maybe it was something like a facemask, worn just on the nose.

‘Nah, it can be the other way round too. I’m clean but – y’know, just in case. You _can_ get diseases like… morning sickness. Nausea, and depression, and pains – and stuff…’

‘Like periods?’ she asked.

‘Yup!’ he nodded hastily. ‘Exactly like that. Only worse.’ (Not that he cared what either felt like.)

Nice and short and concise.

‘That sounds awful!’ she gasped, paling. She dreaded her menses enough as they were.

Len pinched both ends of it and pulled it wide in front of her nose, with a grin. ‘See? Nice and stretchy.’

‘But… But how do you breathe in it, Master Len?’

‘Hm?’

He blinked at her.

Suddenly sure by the look on his face that she’d said something very odd, Rin quickly decided against asking again. ‘Uh, it’s nothing, Master Len!’

He just grunted in reply, clambering off the bed.

‘You just… sit there, Fluffy. I’m going to the bathroom.’

He scratched his head, mildly bewildered. Did a dick breathe?

He doubted it.

Meanwhile, Rin curiously looked around at Master Len’s luxurious bedroom, feeling quite comfy on his queen-sized bed while waiting for him to come back. It was a rather large bed for one person, she observed. Perhaps he didn’t like sleeping in cramped beds. The mattress smelt like shortcake and chocolate fondue. The covers were a dark red satin; contrasting with the sheets, which were the colour of butter icing, reminding Rin of a red velvet cake. It matched the rest of the bedroom, which was plushly furnished in shades of dark reddish brown, nut-brown and cream – except for the thick carpet, so thick she could have slept on it, which was like the jet black fur of a Labrador.

Len’s footsteps were muffled as he padded over the carpet, locking the door behind him. He’d undone his ponytail, letting his silky gold locks fall like a mane onto his sculpted shoulders. The sight would have made any other girl from a bar fling herself on the bed, but Rin just couldn’t understand why her heart did a double backflip when she saw him there, shirtless.

Of course, it wasn’t every day that she saw a young gentleman without his shirt…

He smirked at her, making her heart stop again.

‘So – you ready, Fluffy?’

He made his way along the side of the bed – wooden posts were fancy, but they hurt when banged into so there weren’t any on his – sliding his hand across the satin sheets with a swish to her tiny feet resting on the mattress, holding her spindle-like ankles.

And girls. They just liked to run when in doubt – and run straight into posts and knock themselves out, like idiot pigeons.

(No inconvenience on his side. They didn’t doubt twice.)

He ran his hand along the underside of her plump, juicy thigh, kneading her appreciatively. That milky flesh. His skin crawled with excitement. She felt just really, really promising.  Soft but firm, quivering in that spirited, irresistible way that almost made him want to take a bite out of her. She was the kind that he imagined would taste like a big round chocolate truffle, freshly made and chilled.

The kind, of course, that one had to bite deep into to get at the tasty rum in the centre.

She didn’t even protest.

‘I’m n-not sure if I can do it properly, Master Len…’ she whispered. She was quite nervous. ‘It’s really my first time …’

And those eyes, damn god. He could eat her all night, straight to the bone.

His eyes travelled down her torso, reaching their destination between where her legs met. (Really – she was throwing out buckets of pheromones.) What a delightfully lovely bikini line.

She was some gorgeous treat, even for a picture. And that cute little crotch – hairless, smooth, and rosy pink.

‘…Master Len…?’

Rin felt her face grow hot in embarrassment as he leaned in and kissed her there without explanation, his lips caressing her soft, sensitive skin – A man! With his mouth on her crotch, warming it with his hot breaths, his tongue snaking out to lick at her as if she was a cream puff. She’d never felt so glaringly _naked_ in her life.

And it tickled.

He laid his head against her side, over the edge of the mattress, gaze slanted sideways – gloating over her shapely nakedness languidly.

‘Alright… See here?’ He placed his hand just below her navel. ‘This is the part of you I’m gonna eat.’

‘Eat!?’ she squeaked, alarmed, hand flying to her stomach.

‘Right outta you.’

Rin gulped squeamishly. She stared into his mischievously glittering eyes, and wondered how on earth he was going to do that. At the same time, it fascinated her, in a freakish sort of way. There was something inside her, underneath his palm – she wasn’t quite sure what – that he wanted like hell. So much that he intended to _eat it_ from inside her.

She couldn’t shake off the inkling it was going to hurt very much. Was all this… _safe_ , exactly? Wouldn’t he hurt her if he did such a thing?

‘D…Does it taste good?’ she asked timidly.

He smirked. ‘Very.’

She didn’t know why, but she shivered. It was just the way he said it…

She suddenly couldn’t help imagining him pouncing on her like a rabid wolf again, tearing at her insides with sharp teeth. Her ears tingled uneasily.

Len expressively licked his lips, his grin dirty and predatory, and all the fluff on her ears stood on end.

His fingertips lazily trailed down her soft pussy, touching the sensitive folds between her legs, causing odd sensations to shoot through Rin’s body. He lightly pressed at her entrance with his index finger. ‘So this is basically where the dick goes in…’ He poked the tip of his finger further in, just a fraction, and then casually walked his long fingers back up her mound. He nailed the approximate location of her inner entrance on her lower stomach, with his knuckles. ‘– All the way inside… and hits you right in here.’ He kissed that place and murmured with a smile, ‘– hard. It’ll feel good.’

‘H- _Hard_?’

‘Don’t worry… I’ll be gentle till you’re ready for it. How’s that?’

‘Won’t it h-hurt? When it… when it goes inside?’ she asked with a hint of a whine. She was fairly terrified; he really meant _inside_ – whatever on earth a “dick” was. ‘H-How big is it?’

His eyes narrowed in suppressed amusement. (It took effort.) ‘You wanna feel it?’

She hesitated, before nodding her head, big eyes dampening with anxiety.

She might as well see the real deal now, she told herself.

Taking his time, Len slipped out of his trousers, tossing them onto the back of a chair. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy this whole thing. He sat back down on the bed and beckoned to her. ‘Come here.’

Her hand was trembling as he caught it and guided it towards the bulge in the front of his underwear. She squeaked as her hand came into contact with it, jumping back with wide eyes. When he smiled at her encouragingly, she tentatively stretched her hand out again to feel his hot, hard length, exploring its blunt shape, fingers pressing into his underwear trying to discern more of it. He was still rather slack, but it was more than enough to make a shudder of fear run through her as she imagined it going in through her tiny, pin-sized entrance. She _couldn’t_ imagine it. She’d honestly never even touched a man’s groin before in her life.

‘It’s… It’s _huge_ …’ she gasped.

Now – Len wasn’t going to deny it felt quite satisfying being told that. (What idiot wouldn’t be?) But he kept quiet except for a very smug, self-contented look on his face.

He grunted a little as she unintentionally squeezed his dick, making jolts of pleasure spark throughout his nerve system. She continued to finger him like studying a piece of cryptic art, uneasily assessing the size of the object that was to be supposedly driven into her – and even while she did, she could feel it growing even larger in her hand, hardening into a cruel bludgeon. She could feel her ears hanging right down in apprehension. It wasn’t too comforting.

(Or for her it wasn’t, anyway. Len rather enjoyed her fingering.)

‘You gave me your word, Fluffy,’ he drawled, reminding her of her contract. After all; he hadn’t taught her all that for no commission. He wasn’t about to let her back out of this.

She shivered again, but she didn’t deny it.

‘Good girl!’ he purred. ‘Now lie down and open your legs wide.’

With a practiced motion, he freed himself of his remaining garments, feeling her nervous eyes fixed on him.

‘ _Just relax_ …’

She was trembling badly as she tried to follow his instructions, lying down on her back. Len watched her squeeze her eyes shut, lip quivering. He climbed onto her, caging her in on the mattress.

Rin could hear her own heart hammering against her ribs, dreading it and dreading it worse with each second it got closer. She’d agreed to do anything – but she wouldn’t have imagined anything like this! She’d thought maybe she would do what a lady would normally do, like help with his chores, or read for him, or do some sewing or embroidery. Perhaps talk with him. But there was no turning back now…

She flinched as his exposed length brushed against her skin ever so slightly, and trembled even harder.

Len sighed.

He gently kissed her slender neck, his breaths cool, making the little translucent hairs stand up on her skin.

‘Don’t tense yourself, Rin. You’d better loosen up or it’s gonna seriously hurt.’

‘I… I understand, Master Len…’ she squeaked faintly.

She was just terrified.

Bending closer, he kissed her soft ears, one and then the other, soothingly. He slowly trailed the tip of his tongue from the crevice of her collarbone up the arching line of her throat, along her jawline – tasting the thin sheen of perspiration breaking from her skin – and slightly licked at her rosy, quivering lips. First the bottom, then the top, enjoying their softness… slipping in between them. Then he kissed her, tenderly.

Rin had never been kissed like that by a man before. A soft puff of breath left her throat as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, enfolding her own tongue, muscled and warm. She could _taste_ him. His head tilted, and carefully, he stole into her throat. Her head was held in place, rather forcefully as he moved in for a deeper kiss, stealing the breath from her tiny lungs, his lean chest pressing down on her naked breasts. Her rabbit heart pounded feverishly beneath him. He crushed her into the soft mattress, gently, possessively, trapping her in his arms as he drank her first kiss from her body. It was all so raw.

Her lungs were burning – her head was spinning with the lack of air – but somehow, somehow, she didn’t want him to stop. She didn’t want her adventure to end. She almost felt like… she _wanted_ to be his… He was just so nice, so attractive, so steady, so… so compelling. She wanted him to whisk her away, to strange phantasmagoria, to somewhere she’d never been before –

Len’s thumb reached down to rub at her clit, pressing on the tiny pink tip. He stroked her there, fondling her virginity, distracting her with a long kiss. Now, that… was one sweet, perfect little thing.

As he pulled away the tension drained from her body like an over-stretched spring toy, leaving her sprawled underneath him, breathless and stunned, her eyes dreamy.

Len smiled. He was nicely starting to harden from all that friction.

‘Alright… breathe. Nice and slow, Fluffy. This might hurt – but it’ll get better soon, trust me.’

And holding her steady, before she recovered from her bliss, he arched back and pushed in.

Rin’s eyes flew wide as he broke her seal. First she felt the tip go in – squeamishly – and then the bulk of it, _in_. She gasped. The onslaught of unfamiliar sensations took out a sharp cry from her, as his experienced sex rasped against the tender, sensitive, raw parts inside her. She’d never been touched in such places in her life before – she whimpered in pain as he violated all of them at once. It hurt! His thick shaft crammed into her, forcing her wider and wider. He _dug_ inside. It hurt, almost unbearably. She clenched her teeth as he pulled out from her, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘It h-hurts,’ she moaned. ‘Master Len, it hurts…’

He held her down firmly as she bucked.

She groaned as he went inside again, minutely shifting left and right trying to squeeze through. It hurt so badly. He was going to kill her – it just wasn’t possible! She wasn’t ready for this! _In, in_ … and, crying in relief as he slithered out.

‘ _Don’t_ – please don’t…!’ she whimpered, struggling about in his hold as he attempted to go in a third time. ‘I d-don’t want to do this, please it _hurts_ …’

‘One more. One more, Fluffy,’ he growled. ‘You’re not leaving until we’re done.’

He forced in again.

‘H- _uungh_ …!’

Being fresh, she was quite a tight fit. It was enough to drive him up to full when she constricted in spirited response to the invasion, crushing him, panicking at the unfamiliar experience. She nearly strangled his dick. Len groaned low in his throat in pleasure.

‘Steady there… You’re doing fine. We’ll do this one more time and then we’ll try a bit further, okay?’

She whimpered in terror, but nodded bravely.

‘Good girl.’

He pushed in yet again before her fear built up worse – carefully, halfway until he sensed she couldn’t handle anymore. She was _tight_. With a groan, he grated his hips against her slightly, gently, before pulling out again. Rin panted, face flushed a deep scarlet. She wanted to cry; but she couldn’t even find breath to.

He kissed her clammy forehead.

‘Ready to go further, Fluffy?’

‘ _Mnh_ …’ She looked like she wanted to protest.

How did she even end up here?

He dipped in, out – and then without warning, he sharply thrust in, all the way to the hilt. Rin gasped in shock, spine arching at the explosion of pain as he hit her depths. One quick, clean blow. Her heart stopped. It felt like a knife being brutally twisted up into her gut, out of the dark. Her vision went blind white, flashing red and blue and black.

‘Aaahn~!’ she cried.

At the same time, a small gush of something that felt like blood squished out from her, but she couldn’t tell what it was. It was just so painful. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She couldn’t take another one!

It hurt, it hurt. It was terrible.

But – but… as he’d gone in… as he touched that _place_ –

Something twitched inside her.

He exited her depths, but the sensation stayed, smouldering.

Giving her just enough time to breathe, Len returned to his milder approach.

In, out – her sharp breaths huffing in, out – and repeat –

 _Not enough_ …

And he knew he’d finally gotten through to her, as this time – as he hit her gently again – she wrapped her arms around his back and tugged herself closer into him. Despite the pain, frantically gyrating her petite hips in imitation of him, in search of that dart of pleasure again, willing him to go in further.

He let her have it, and smiled in satisfaction at her throaty ‘ _Nnngh!_ ’ of response.

He pulled out, and then began to thrust deeply into her, at a steady, savoury pace. At the same time, he worked up a strong, low-sweeping grind that would stimulate her to the max, wetting her for easier passage. At first, he could see she was in obvious discomfort, cringing away each time he plunged – but her begging whimpers gradually quieted down, replaced by her noticeable desire for him to continue.

Despite all that pain, so much pain it almost blew her consciousness black – Rin couldn’t help but moan in pleasure, seeking that pain again and again and again. She didn’t even know why. The pleasure only grew. She shuddered with each delicious sway of his hips, giving in to the irresistible sensations he ignited inside her. She pulled herself even closer into him. A hot, queer sort of cramp began to build in her lower stomach, pulsing and clenching inside her body like a whirring engine starting to warm up.

Faster, faster.

She moaned as each thrust pounded her juvenile sex heavily, moving her hips in time with his; each time he thrust, she bucked her hips forward, driving his shaft deep inside her with a stab of pain and intense, blinding pleasure. The repeated punches grew harsher. She buried her face in his chest with shrill, gasping cries under the onslaught, clutching harder at his back, moaning, trembling. He pounded the soft fruit inside her like an iron pestle, and the impacts bruised and crushed her without mercy. Her juices began to drip onto the sheets between each thrust. Leaking from her smashed fruits like thick, sweet milk.

‘That’s it, Fluffy…’ he grunted.

His voice sounded distant. Comforting.

Her cave was tiny; there was more than enough length to spare, but he plunged in all of it anyway. Forcibly stabbing in, out, and in, burying his blade in her all the way to the hilt. Len knew he didn’t have to, but he loved the way she cried out in agony each time he did, responding with her entire small body, tensing and shuddering; but still frantically holding on with clenched teeth. It prompted him to step it up even further.

As they discovered her fatal spot and he began to hit it with increasing accuracy, grinding it so hard she screamed into his chest, Rin felt like her spine was on fire and her insides were gripping onto him, causing him to almost pull her out with each powerful withdrawal – and, before she could recover, he slammed in again, mashing that swollen place, and she could only scream for all she was worth, incapacitated by the sheer force of her pleasure. The carnage in her sex was almost killing her. She’d never felt such excruciating pleasure in her life before – it was a sweet, passionate, desperate torture, her overpowering desire rebelling against her agonised body, wanting more, more, _more_! He was hurting her, he was breaking her inside-out, and she just wanted _more_.

And he gave it to her. He gave her more and more and more and more until it scared her. Her senses grew thin – and invisible – and _thin_ … They had to stop. She couldn’t take anymore!

With one last tortured moan, she released, seized in a fiery, surreal moment of exquisite heaven when she reached those very peaks, paralysed with sensation – and he followed a few moments later, yanking out of her just before he exploded into his film like a snowy blizzard.

And they lay there, his body on top of hers, breathing hard.

For some reason, Len started to chuckle, feeling all light-headed and dazed.

Wow. Just wow. This girl…

Without knowing why, Rin followed. She was out of breath; he was heavy, and that made her even more breathless. But she didn’t even mind. Maybe it was a part of the thing to laugh, she thought, but she didn’t exactly care. Her whole body was still sizzling with aftershocks of electricity coursing through it. She just felt so… so _elated_.

At the same time, she felt just a little sad. Sad that it had ended. That intense, burning pleasure – that frantic grappling as she sought for more and more, that thrill as the beat, the exquisite sensations just rose higher and higher faster than she could keep track of it, dizzyingly, and their lust for that pleasure became one; as they pulled each other closer and combined their efforts into something so beautiful it touched the roof of the sky and…

Beside her, Len watched her blue eyes go all dreamy and thought, she really must be from a fantasy Shoujo anime. Now her head was in wonderland, he’d bet. Lovely-dovey poetic wonderland. But right at that moment, even having sex with an anime girl didn’t seem like a bad idea to him.

Not if they felt this good.

‘D…Did I do it right, Master Len?’

Rin had turned her head back up to stare at him, her cheeks still flushed red from all that vigorous exercise. ‘…Did I taste nice?’

Somehow, she felt she had to ask. She just wanted him to say yes so badly – she wanted him to say she tasted like heaven, the same way _he_ ’d tasted to her – with that mischievous, wolfish smirk like he had just now. She wanted him to confirm she wasn’t a disappointment.

That way he made her feel. That way he crouched over her, hungrily, trapping her in his arms. That way he rode her, firm and inescapable, and shot her defenceless body right through her core – sending her rocketing to heaven. That moment he made her _his_.

‘Luscious, Fluffy,’ he purred deep in his chest, his arms hot with sweat as he hugged her in that way he did, pulling her in for another deep, slow kiss. Her tiny body fit perfectly against his. She snaked up in wholehearted response, pressing against him willingly as he feasted on her lungs.

And at that moment, she knew she was permanently going to be his.

Did she know what a playboy was, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairy tale, according to me, is a story in which everything magically works out. Len takes off his pants, erection falls from sky. Because Prince Charmings do NOT have erectile dysfunction. Even the Disney ones – there’s always offspring in the second movie, isn’t there?
> 
> Lesson of the day: Hot princely packages aren’t always knights on the inside.  
> …Well actually, it depends on what they ride… I mean uh, ahemm… y’know.


	3. Len Has a Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest bath scene I’ve ever written, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added more tags to the already long-enough list! xD The plot's getting darker...

The morning fluttered in like a day-coloured butterfly.

They were in Step 5 now, but contrary to the specifications set by Master Len, they were both feeling too lethargic to consider another round of humping.

Rin hummed softly in pleasure as his long fingers sleepily rubbed her scalp, running through her sweaty fringe still disarrayed from the previous night. She was tired and heavy and sleepy; her whole body was aching dully. She rested her slightly throbbing head against his smooth collarbone, closing her eyes.

She’d actually spent the night in a stranger’s house, she realised, strangely peacefully. They were sharing his blanket.

She found she didn’t really care what her parents said. This was a little different. Master Len wasn’t… well, anyone dangerous, out to hurt her. He’d been a little disconcerting at first, but now she hardly noticed it anymore.

She liked the new changes, in fact. Despite the dull pains reverberating all through her body, she couldn’t recall a lovelier morning in her life. Not even on her twelfth birthday. And recently… she didn’t even want to think about it – life hadn’t been so happy for her. She knew she ought to feel guilty for thinking that way, remembering all those lovely things everyone had done for her – but it was just _different_.

And right now, it was so easy to forget…

Master Len stirred beside her.

‘Hey Fluffy… How’re you feeling?’ His pleasant tenor voice vibrated in his chest, comfortably warm. He sounded drowsy.

Rin shifted her head along his chest, savouring the way her feathery blonde hair glided over his firm skin.

‘My head hurts,’ she mumbled.

He laughed softly, planting a kiss on her furry ears. ‘Your first taste of a hangover.’ He pulled her a little closer against his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his lean torso, snuggling in under the folds of his blanket.

She hadn’t slept with anyone since she was three – much less a man she’d only met last night… And yet strangely, she couldn’t find it in herself to regard him with suspicion.

‘Did I manage to repay you, Master Len?’ she asked, sighing as he stroked her long ears. Her throat hurt too.

‘Mm…’ he chuckled lethargically. ‘I could do with a nice massage. I’m feeling a bit stiff…’

Not that she got it.

She blinked at him innocently.

‘Never mind.’

‘You could teach me how again, Master Len…’

‘With those little _paws_? Please. Try me.’

Rin stared at her small hands, turning her slender fingers this way and that. She still didn’t get what he meant to say.

She felt his drowsy but still intense gaze on the top of her head, after a few moments. ‘Why were they trying to kill you?’ he asked.

Len could hardly imagine what quarrel someone would want with a bunny-eared virgin. She didn’t even know the _x_ for _romance_ (or hadn’t until yesterday, anyway) so it obviously couldn’t be that sort of mess.

‘I’m sorry, Master Len…’ Rin squirmed uncomfortably. She’d completely forgotten she’d told him that. ‘I… I lied – they weren’t trying to _kill_ me, but…’

‘So why were they chasing you, then?’ he asked her with a yawn. ‘What are you, an escaped princess from wonderland?’

‘Yes, Master Len,’ she admitted solemnly. She wondered how he’d guessed.

‘…’

He’d meant it as a joke, but apparently, it wasn’t.

‘…Oh damn… _I fucked a princess_ ,’ was all he could think of saying. (And what did that make him, exactly?)

Rin leaned into his chest in his arms, quite comfortable in the silence, lightly bumping her head against his absent-turned hand for him to keep petting her. She was just relieved he wasn’t angry at her for deceiving him. Or was he?

‘Wh- Which country?’

‘The Kingdom of Alfiene, Master Len.’

‘Where the hell’s that?’

‘Far, far away…’

‘…Right,’ he muttered. ‘How far is far?’

‘Across the Enchanted Sea – beyond the hills and plains.’

‘Ah.’

‘They mean me to marry Lord Iceburg,’ Rin continued. ‘He’s a wealthy lord with many ties, but he’s such a dreadful person… I am the fourth daughter to the King with no say in these affairs – and he has wished for me to be his bride…’

Len was suddenly beginning to have a headache near the back of his skull. Strange, he didn’t usually get hangovers…

‘…Lemme get this straight. _I screwed a royal marriage_.’

Very oblivious to the screwed-marriage situation, Rin snuggled closer to him, sighing from her woes. ‘I wish I could forget everything, Master Len…’

‘No, no wait. …Uh, tell me more about this Iceburg guy, Fluffy. Why don’t you want to marry him?’

He was trying… not to freak out.

‘He’s awful, Master Len…’

‘Yeah, in what way?’

For example – whoever he really was – did he happen to have this uncontrollable urge to murder all his rivals? With a bunch of his big scary Terminators? Where there more of them?

‘He put me in that horrible dress last night!’ she told him mournfully. ‘And he insists I wear all these _awful_ clothes and the most embarrassing outfits you could imagine…’

‘…He’s a pervert?’ (Like Master Len?)

‘I’m not sure what that means, but –’ she sniffled. ‘I don’t think he really loves m-me. There’s this way he looks at me, like I’m… – I can’t think of the right word, but…’

‘A dessert?’

‘N-Not really…’

‘I meant, a… A kid?’

‘Sort of…’

‘…A toy.’

Rin nodded with a depressed sigh. ‘I think that’s it…’

Master Len’s hand flowed over her small round head, slowly at the rhythm of a lazy stream. He knew a great lot of things, she thought. He understood what it felt like, being betrothed to a man like Lord Iceburg. ‘Worst of all – worst of all…’

‘Worst of all…?’ he prompted.

She burst into tears. Just the memory of it – just the memory of it made her heart wring.

‘…’ Len rolled his eyes.

‘Shh… Hey don’t cry, Fluffy.’ He patted her shoulder a little sarcastically. ‘You can tell me. … _You have to tell me_.’

‘He… he shoots rabbits for s-sport and, h-hangs their skins on his wall…!’ she told him in a horrified whisper. ‘Oh, how could _anyone_ do such a terrible thing? How could Father wish for me to marry such a monster?’

‘Uh well…’

‘T-There was one awful evening when… h-he had his cook cut up the r-r-rabbits he’d caught that afternoon, and put them in a m-mince pie, and… He invited me over to _d_ … _dinner_ – How _could_ he –!? He _minced_ them and, killed them and… _oh,_ _those poor bunnies_ …!’ She dissolved into more blubbers and became incoherent after that.

‘Just sounds like a really brainless git to me,’ Len muttered.

(What was that he ate at the bar yesterday, coming to think of it?)

‘She was my _frieeend_ …’ Rin wailed.

‘…Ah.’

‘I think he k-knew!’

‘Best not overthink it. I'm sure he meant well! Just wanted to treat you to dinner.’

'You're too kind, Master Len,' she sniffed.

'Mm.'

‘He s-scares me, Master Len… He terrifies me! He’s absolutely horrid!’

‘Shhh- sh.’ He stroked her back comfortingly. ‘Why don’t you go have a shower? You can vent it out there – there’s excellent echoing system.’

‘ _Nnnuh_ ,’ she whined. She shook her head, smushing her face into his ribs, ears flopping about.

Len peered down at the top of her head. ‘Want me to take you there?’

She nodded.

‘Hmh…’ he sighed.

He pulled out a large plush dressing gown from underneath them to wrap around her, tucking the feathery collar under her chin. Rin blinked foggily; she hadn’t noticed it earlier. The colour matched the midnight carpet; the pile fabric was thick and fluffy, a bit like fur, generously soft. She tried breathing in deeply when she realised it smelt like Master Len and fresh shaving cream.

‘One minute – you should drink some water. It’ll help with the hangover.’

She nodded, rubbing her eyes with a sniffle.

Master Len came back in a minute or two, dressed in a loose white cotton shirt and pants. He handed her a glass of water. ‘Here you go.’

‘Thank you…’

He watched her while she gulped down thirstily, clutching the glass in both hands. It took a while to wash down her snot. Her “cute” face was pretty much what one would expect from a drowsy girl in the morning after heavy alcohol and orgasms and then a break down.

‘Ready to wake up yet?’ he asked dully.

She nodded reluctantly. ‘What time is it, Master Len?’

‘It’s past ten thirty.’

‘Oh!’

She hadn’t realised it was so late!

Rin hurriedly jumped off the mattress – but then crumpled onto her knees on the carpet with a groan, clutching her lower stomach.

She felt perfectly _horrible_.

She knew Master Len was watching from behind – she didn’t want to worry him any further – but she just toppled over, huddling into a tight ball on the floor, face-down, chest pressed against her knees. She couldn’t help it. Her head felt like it might split, spinning round and round with rushes of hot and cold; her weak legs wobbled like jelly – and god, her _cramps_. She could barely move. It felt as if there were fist-sized rocks moving through her bowels, every time she shifted. She groaned heavily in pain.

‘Fluffy?’

‘ _Nghh_ , I’m okay…’

‘No you’re not,’ he said flatly. He came to down to crouch beside her, resting a hand gently on her curled back. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I think I’m a little tired…’ she mumbled.

‘Just tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt somewhere? Do you feel sick or what?’

‘M-My stomach hurts…’ (Well, best be honest.) ‘My _whole_ body hurts – a lot… I – _ahh…_ ’

He didn’t immediately reply.

Wincing in pain, Rin made herself turn around after several seconds to find Master Len looking as if he was choking. It took her slow-working mind a few more seconds to belatedly realise he was trying very hard not to laugh. He failed anyway and exploded into uncontrolled snickers, almost like a boy working some wicked mischief, squashing a pillow over his face.

‘M-Master Len!?’

What was so funny about a stomach ache?

‘Hahaha… Sorry – I’m sorry – you were so – _ahahaha_ …! It was very hard not to, okay?’ he howled, wiping moisture off the corner of his mouth. He shook his head, eyes teary. ‘Oh, god… You should have told me when to stop, Fluffy!’

She blinked, nonplussed.

‘Next time take care of yourself,’ he instructed when he finally recovered, slightly breathless. ‘Don’t overdo it.’

‘B-But…’

His hand softly came down to rest on her head, stroking her like a favourite pet. The glint in his eyes was suddenly a little sharp. ‘I like your honesty, though…’

‘– ?’

‘Can you stand?’

She tried, but quickly shrank back with a big wince. Her _stomach_. She wanted to curl up in a ball and not move at all. What was wrong with her today? She shook her head, feeling horribly lame.

‘Huh.’

Rin stared at him in mild wonder as he put his arms under her and lifted her off the floor – gently, _gently_ as if picking up a rose, so it wouldn’t hurt, snugly bundling her up in his dressing gown – and carried her out into the hall, her cheek pressed against his chest.

‘Come on then. I’ll make it up to you.’

He carried her into a smaller room with a padded reclining chair, mirrors, a large basket and a stylish shelf stocked with towels. He set her down into the chair, and knelt in front of her.

‘Wait here,’ he winked.

He seemed in quite a fine mood, despite the bother.

He went away through another sliding door with smoky glass, leaving her clutching the dressing gown around herself in the changing room. Rin could hear the squeak of taps, and the refreshing gurgle and gushing of water as he opened them.

If she thought about it, she hadn’t had a bath for quite some time. This was probably her first bath since she’d run away from home the previous day, in fact. She’d been wandering through those dingy streets almost the whole evening, lost as if in a maze, until she’d finally been almost caught by Lord Iceburg’s men – and had had to make a run for it. She was all sweaty, bedraggled and actually smelt of Master Len. His scent was soaked all through her skin and hair and fur, even her hands. Her fingertips smelt of his lips.

It strangely wasn’t an unpleasant state. Being so messy, so bedraggled and tired out and stained through and through – it felt strangely comfortable… _His_ …

But she _was_ still in grave need of a bath.

She was beginning to feel a little guilty making her host run her a bath while she sat waiting like royalty (the first rule in a princess’ code of conduct was to treat one’s subjects as friends and equals) when he came out from the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel. She caught sight of a luxurious white claw-footed bathtub behind him.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah? You look like a mop.’ He caressed her cheek.

He unwrapped her from the dressing gown like a piece of dainty toffee, spreading the plush gown all over the chair to pick her up naked into his arms. She was too tired to protest.

Len carried his tiny princess into the bathtub.

Of course, he’d been (pleasantly) surprised last night – but surprise was like leaves in the wind after too much drink. To put it simply, she was very hard to say no to. After once, she begged for more; by the end of twice she was completely love-drunk, drooling, sighing at every touch, every smile, every kiss; and she never seemed to want her ordeal to stop. He was used to multiple helpings; but he _had_ wondered if a first-timer like her was actually handling it fine.

It was unbelievable how much appetite was actually packed in this tiny, innocent-looking girl.

Ah, always – the joys of unwrapping a sealed candy box.

Rin couldn’t fathom the curious blue expression in Master Len’s eyes as he continued to gaze at her, sort of glowing from the depths rather than the surface. Could she describe it as heated, almost?

It felt a little sad washing his scent off herself. She felt like it had really ended – she wanted to stay like that for a while, reeking of him, like a reminder of last night and just for the sake of feeling close to him, no boundaries.

He doused her golden hair till it grew slick and supple, glistening like wet silk, and then spread pearly silver shampoo onto his palms and gently worked it into her scalp. The rich scent of roses and garden herbs enveloped Rin like an invisible capsule, soothing her throat and lungs. If she closed her eyes, she could picture the bathtub in the middle of a classic, lovely rose garden, in a thicket of early-morning mist.

Len marvelled at the delicate, beautiful thing lying naked in the twelve inches of foamy bathwater. Submitting to his hands, her eyes closed peacefully without a trace of dissent. He gently washed her body in the tub, rubbing his bare palms down her supple back, her rounded buttocks, her glossy thighs, her breasts and her tiny nipples. Her skin was like cream, faintly peach-coloured, warm in his hands like a rabbit’s. Her small, flat stomach was barely muscled as he gently massaged it clean; endlessly soft below her curving ribs.

Lower down, she was as firm as a freshly picked apple after being mercilessly floor-boarded by him the entire night, sore and tired. Poor sweet thing.

The pair of parallel lines between her hips, gracefully tapering inwards to form her beautiful V-line – neither too narrow or too wide, but perfectly sculpted, irresistibly plump. As if _made_ to be lavished with masculine lust, both the wild and selfish sides of him: one that wished to sink his jaws into that delicious fruit that very moment, regardless of whether she was in pain, and make love to her until she went dumb and blind, and could see, think of and want nothing but him day and night; and the other that wanted to keep her here in his possession forever and never let her out again. So no one else could ever tamper with this living doll. He would have kept her _his_ – his alone to drink from, pure and untainted. He’d seen enough in the world to know a treat like her rarely happened.

Ah – but then.

Of course, this one was engaged, to someone he didn’t really fancy crossing. He wasn’t that impractical. Surely she was rare, but not the only one around?

And besides, he’d gotten the first bite.

Just a passing temptation.

The tip of his thumb nicely fit into her perfect buttonhole as he gently cleaned inside.

She giggled. ‘M-Master Len… _uunh_!’

All that _cute_ ness.

He pinned her down into the bathtub with a grin and started tickling her. She yelped, little splashes of foam going up as she squirmed. His shirt was getting soaked; but he couldn’t really care less. As they tussled, a subconscious smile of affection was spreading itself all over his face, but neither of them noticed – Rin was too busy trying to defend herself, blushing all the way down to her toes in indignation.

‘Hey – stop moving!’

‘Nuuhh~’

He was on top of her with his mane sweeping her forehead and his naughty hands racing up and down her wriggling body attacking her armpits and bellybutton and everywhere, and she was slipping and sliding in the bottom of the tub with her limbs all sprawled about in tangles.

‘Stop moving or I’ll chop you up and stuff you in a plastic bag! You want that? Huh?’

She squealed.

‘Wait till I show you what’ll really kill you in the morning!’

‘Aah nooo~!’

…

He stopped when she shuddered and groaned in pain, and he found himself crouched on top of the tub, one foot in the water, breathing hard. His arms were dripping wet.

Rin wondered why he was staring at her so long.

Len noticed his left hand slowly feeling down her ribcage, navigating the depression below to that warm, comfortable place – finally forced his gaze away from her eyes to see where it had ended up, and suddenly wasn’t so sure what he’d meant to do.

‘Uh…’

He awkwardly pressed his knuckles into her swollen pelvis, inscrutable gaze returning to her eyes. ‘…Does it hurt here?’

Her face scrunched up. ‘Y-Yess… _uungh_ …’ Did he really need to test it?

‘Ah.’ Well.

Rin was all too glad when he resumed washing her normally.

His touch was slow and careful as he washed away the dried stains on her inner thighs, dipping his hand into the warm water now and again to rinse her reddened skin. Gently rubbing her aching abdomen and down between, caressing her little pink folds and her somewhat tender behind-entrance he’d also broken into last night, just to give her a taste of all the other things he’d liked to have done with her. She couldn’t say no. But it had been rather painful, trying to hold still as he dug his way into her gut.

Her tail was a rather sensitive spot too, even when washing. He’d grasped it really hard one time and she remembered it feeling like he was pulling out her intestines. After that he’d tried not to do it again.

Rin just gazed into the close-up of his bony collarbones, showing from the opening of his collar, forehead resting against his heaty throat. She enjoyed the way his hands moved over her body, calm and relishing and rather flattering, seeming not to want to stop feeling her.

He went on to wash behind her very long and tender ears with gentle, foamy fingers, stroking along the length of her suede-soft fur. Rin closed her eyes with a sigh of pleasure. The calm up and down of his fingers along her fur, and the foamy swushing noises they produced reverberated in her eardrums, reminding her of a shore.

Like the shore below the grassy cliff far, far away, where her parents must be waiting anxiously for her return in the castle overlooking the sea. Bright white cumuli floated like cotton candy in the endless azure, fluffy spirals and pearly mushrooms and delicate, spindly arches hanging weightlessly in the air.

Grey city birds flew across that scenic sky, cawing monotonously, and a delivery truck engine rumbled in disjointed chorus with them.

She finally found her voice.

‘Master Len?’

‘Mm?’

‘Can I stay with you? Just a little longer?’

‘Don’t you need to leave?’

‘I don’t know…’

‘Then stay.’

She nodded peacefully, smiling.

She could feel his eyes on her, but he didn’t ask anything further. Maybe he knew that she couldn’t truly stay. She’d have to leave sometime – but she didn’t want to think about when exactly yet.

She didn’t want to leave…

She looked up again as he stepped back from the tub and briefly turned his back to it. He held the hem of his shirt and peeled it off over the top of his head – and she was suddenly presented with the hard lines of his back in all their glory, chiselled out in the soft daylight. His burnished skin glowed with her soft kisses glazed all over. Her heart skipped a beat.

Len glanced over his shoulder at her to find her shining eyes hogging his body, wide awake and fascinated.

He shrugged. ‘It was all wet. Thanks to you.’

She blinked slowly. ‘O– Oh…’

‘What?’

She quickly looked away and shifted a few inches to one side of the bathtub, so that it formed a space on the other side, sliding meekly on her butt. ‘Umm…’

‘What?’

‘D-Don’t you need to clean up too, Master Len?’

His eyebrow rose.

‘I… I feel a bit guilty using your bathtub all to myself…’

‘Maybe later, Fluffy.’

‘I hate to make you wait –’

‘It’s fine! Take your time.’

‘But surely you’d like a w-wash…?’

He eyed her with mild amusement. He could see she was trying to keep her face straight; but it was betraying the adorable, greedy little lump of desire within her like transparent glass. Her eyes kept wandering from his face, drawn by instinct to where her hands probably wanted to go.

He casually posed for their convenience, giving them a better view of it and shrugged again, with deliberate nonchalance. ‘I already did that this morning. While you were snoring away.’

Now her greedy little lump was all the more desperate. Grappling around for another excuse. Practically drooling at the sight of –

‘Th-There’s enough space…!’

‘Mmmm. Nice and spacious.’

‘The water’s lovely! You’ve made it _just_ right –’

‘I prefer baths _alone_ , thanks.’ He cut her short.

She needed time to cool her head a bit, Len thought behind his unexcused smirk.

Rin realised he was seeing right through her, and fell quiet. Perhaps he wasn’t in the mood for it. She gave up and slowly stretched her legs, reclining back into the water.

He completely ignored her sigh of dejection.

‘How’s the hangover doing?’ he asked cheerfully.

‘It’s alright…’

‘Ahh. Don’t look so glum.’ Still grinning, he took out a bell from a shelf beside the basin. He stood it on the rim of the tub, next to where she’d rested her head. ‘You can call me if you’re about to die. I still owe you an apology.’

Just for the sake of it.

Master Len walked out, closing the door behind him, and Rin was left alone with only the faint background symphony of the birds and passing cars and the elegant drips and ripples of the bathwater, reflecting off the marble-white tiles of the spacious bathroom. All of a sudden, she felt exhausted.

It was all very nice of him, she thought, eyeing the golden bell beside her, for a moment considering whether or not to give it a ring, just to bring him back here. The bright, sectioned squares of the small window were reflected on its shiny surface. And the warped silhouette of herself indulging there full naked, hogging his bathtub all to herself. She could still feel tingling reminders all over her body where he’d touched her.

Was it so wrong to enjoy being treated like a princess?

Her listless eyes travelled across his shelves; his tonics and creams, towels, razors, a container of gel, carved soaps, a small bottle of perfume, red nail polish and a diamond ring. What a stylish ring. She retraced her path back to his razor, still faintly glistening with flecks of moisture. It sat there beside the basin – reeking of him.

What a peaceful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alfiene (I assume that’s how it’s spelt…) is a random place from Hitoshizuku-sama’s novel “Oath of Black”. I just adored Len’s cosy hideaway mansion so much… /////  
> Though please note, the “Len” here has quite little in common with our gorgeous fluffy fallen angel in Hitoshizuku-sama’s lovely work. As you can see.
> 
> First of all there're no sex changes... *ahemm* And this one's pretty full of his testosterone-saturated male self. xP


	4. and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus chapter. ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I can’t help feeling, there’re pretty few E-rated fics for F/M compared to those for M/M couples. :L Though it’s nice to read about something that’s not a butthole being navigated, once in a while… A heart, maybe.
> 
> Also – has anyone else wondered – why is there no option to filter OUT stories with certain warnings on Archive, rather than options to pick stories with your favourite warnings? Lol. Why are they even called warnings?

“Princesses” really did take long in the bath, Len had to conclude. Even longer than the average fussy girl.

He’d washed, shaved, combed, brushed his teeth – cleaned out bits of flimsy pink lace stuck behind his canines – and sat and waited. He could hear her lilting, girlish humming echoing all the way from the bathroom, and could do nothing but roll his eyes.

He’d mused over her confessions from earlier, laughing quietly to himself.

Stories, stories.

He’d never heard such a childish invention from a girl in a long time. She _was_ young, but old enough to know how to make proper excuses, wasn’t she? But _a princess from far, far away_? Honestly? He’d felt quite ridiculous playing along with her fancy forced-marriage story.

Though of course, she was here on his will – so the excuses didn’t matter to him.

The bacon and mushrooms were getting cold, so he piled them on two plates and took them to the bathroom to eat with her. Initially she looked faintly horrified at the lack of a proper table and napkin – but she got used to it pretty quickly. He thought she seemed to be enjoying it, on the contrary.

Any remaining protests dissolved into breathless purrs with tactful handling of her furry ears – draping them across his lap, and pampering them with gentle strokes and touches. No bunny could say no to that.

To say the least, it was some glorious sight watching a naked girl blissfully gnawing on a strip of bacon in the bathtub. Fancy if a real princess did that! She wolfed down the entire plate in a matter of fifteen minutes, while he watched from his perch on the edge of the tub.

‘When was the last time you ate, Fluffy?’ he asked in surprise.

‘I can’t remember…’

‘How long were you out there last night?’

‘I d-don’t know.’

‘Well, was that enough for you?’

Rin beamed and nodded, dabbing at her mouth with her fingertips. ‘It was lovely, Master Len. Thank you!’ She tried to return the empty plate to him; but he didn’t reach for it. His blue eyes glittered mischievously.

He picked a sausage off his own plate he’d set aside while watching her eat, pinched it between his fingers, and leaned over the edge of the bathtub to stick it into Rin’s mouth. An arm going around her shoulders, his body drawing really close – she could feel his heartbeats tickle her forehead. She delicately bit off a mouthful, with a fleshy crunch. Salty juice burst out onto her tongue from under the sausage skin, still warm.

How nice of him…

Len glanced down to catch a lovey-dovey dazed look in her eyes. With a snort, he stuffed a whole three inches of the sausage in, so her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel’s. She gave a muffled choke of indignation, face going red.

For starters.

‘Now try not to bite,’ he breathed into her hair. ‘Steady there… Don’t breathe while I push this in.’

She stared up at him with confused, wide eyes, breathing slowly through her nose.

He gently pushed in the makeshift object – slightly smaller than for real – while holding the back of her head steady, until it touched the back of her throat. She gave a little gagging noise.

‘Shhh. Relax your throat, Fluffy. You’re making it worse.’

‘ _Mmmf_ …’

He slowly rubbed the sausage in circles against the back of her throat, allowing her to get used to the sensation. Her eyes watered, throat quivering; her teeth cut slightly into the meat.

‘Don’t bite,’ he commanded softly, prodding her with the end of the sausage so her teeth automatically parted in a choke. He could tell she was struggling. She let out a reluctant whimper. He caressed her tense jaw, encouraging her to relax; and then she finally squeezed her eyes shut, gently sucking on the shaft.

Pleasure tingled through Len’s body at the sight.

Her adolescent lips emitted soft, moist kissing noises against the sausage, sweet and obedient. Len tried to keep his hand still as his dick twitched inside his pants; it was damn _tempting_. He couldn’t help straying to thoughts of what to feed her next. Something… a little more bitter. Stickier. He could imagine the kind of helpless blush that would colour her face when he put her through the real act. He’d slowly teach her to appreciate the taste – _his_ taste – teach her that tasting it was a reward for doing well.

‘Good… Very good,’ he purred, in a voice like hot velvet. ‘Now – swallow.’

‘Mgh –?’

‘Yes! Like that.’

He held on firmly to the end of the shaft, fingers in her mouth, forcing the sausage halfway down her throat. She squeezed in discomfort. He lifted her chin to widen her passageway, and stroked her neck, prompting her to swallow as told.

Rin could hardly make sense of things: what on earth was he doing?

Len nodded his approval. She looked terrified but obediently tried to swallow the sausage as directed, rather painfully stiffly, abdomen clenching and unclenching with the urge to gag. Smiling, Len drew the shaft in and out against the tug of her throat muscles, just like –

Rin choked. Her stomach flipped and she doubled over, out of his hold, gasping and coughing. Her throat hurt – she couldn’t breathe. She nearly threw up and clutched at her throat, frantically swallowing down her rush of nausea. It would have been just terrible to throw up in the bathtub – not only humiliating, but utterly ungrateful after all the trouble Master Len had gone through for her…

Master Len stared at her with his mouth slightly open, as if briefly lost for words.

Then he was patting her back gently, hugging her wet form comfortingly. ‘Shhh. It’s okay, Fluffy… Take – Take a break. Do you wanna spit that?’ He held his palm up under her mouth, rubbing her back. Rin coughed up the sausage lodged in her throat and chewed it to pieces before she could choke on it again; it was a relief. She couldn’t really bear to spit something he’d cooked for her – not into his hand, anyway.

‘M-Master Len, you scared me…’ she croaked.

‘Sorry, Fluffy.’

He pulled her into his chest to stroke her cheek, lips brushing her forehead. They curved up in a smile as he whispered into her skin. ‘You know, I’m feeling like having your ass for dinner… Spit-roasted.’

Rin could have sworn her stomach cramped.

She burst out spluttering, face erupting – and chuckling, he left the bathroom before she could get any more words out through the meat stuffed in her mouth, collecting their plates as he went. She could hear him snickering loudly outside.

‘Just joking!’ he called loftily from the changing room.

Rin finally swallowed, blushing furiously. He was terrible. What on _earth_ had all that been for?

It was about time she got out of the bath, she thought. She must have been in here too long. Her heart was still pounding crazily. In addition her lower belly was giving little uncomfortable squeezes, which seemed to have nothing to do with her awkward body position or earlier nausea. She took deep breaths, trying to ignore it. What was wrong with her today?

She found herself wondering what could have happened if he hadn’t been “joking”. Would he really have impaled her rear end on a stake and –

_Oh._

Wait.

Had he meant…? – As in, _have_ her for dinner, through the rear end? In bed?

Rin covered her cherry face with a squeak.

Oh dear.

She wasn’t sure how to prepare for that.

   



	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 kudos, omg!! (≥ω≤) Thankyouthankyou for supporting this bit of self-indulgent trash, I am soooo gonna try to complete this!
> 
> Excuse me, just had too many bonbons.  
> (…and I’m supposed to be on diet, urf…)

Master Len’s penthouse, in a way, was like a tidied-up dragon’s lair. Filled with cosy luxuries and paraphernalia straight from an adolescent girl’s daydreams – and a dark, snug, beautiful bedroom like his private cavern, heavy with carpets and draperies.

Rin did a slow twirl on the spot, feeling the soft velvet of the dressing gown she’d chosen for herself flow against her nakedness underneath. The furry white collar tickled her shoulders.

Strange that Master Len would have a set of ladies’ dressing gowns in his changing room closet. She’d found lots – red, black, pink, silver; fur and leather and velvet and lace, even feathers – collars, leashes, harnesses.

Padding self-consciously down the corridor in the flashy gown (still wincing a little in pain as she walked), Rin noticed the door of Master Len’s bedroom open, and wandered in, not altogether sure why she was so drawn to the place. She wondered what she was going to wear; because she obviously didn’t have any of her own clothes with her. Perhaps she could borrow a few items from Master Len’s wardrobe; a shirt, trousers… underwear.

His underwear?

Oh. How embarrassing.

Or did Master Len have something else in mind he wanted her to wear? Some ladies’ outfit he fancied, perhaps? It probably wasn’t often that he got a young lady to listen to his requests, unlike nobility like Lord Iceburg, after all. Rin decided to wear it for him, if there was such. It couldn’t be so bad if Master Len thought she looked attractive in those clothes, could it?

That _was_ the point of dressing up to please a gentleman, after all.

She ran her hand along the side of the bed – with a soft _swish_ – remembering the previous night. The bed was clean once more, and the sheets had been changed to a delicate, silky pink similar to the lingerie she’d been wearing… which, coming to think of it, were nowhere to be found this morning. She couldn’t even remember when she’d taken them off.

Well - just vaguely, teeth...

‘You look nice in that.’

She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. ‘M-Master Len!’

When had he come in?

‘But nicer…’ His hand slipped down from her neck, tugging the gown off her shoulders – ‘out of it.’ The gown puddled at her feet. She shivered as she felt his muscles slide against her bare back.

He put a hand on her lower stomach. ‘How’s the pain?’

‘It’s better…’ she sighed, leaning back into his chest. She blushed slightly. ‘It f-feels nice when you touch me here, Master Len…’ She heard a soft snort from him.

‘Of course it does.’

‘It hurts a l-little, but it’s…’

Len patted her sore area gently. ‘You should rest.’

He raised his eyebrow when she didn’t move, keeping her back pressed against his abs. She gave a soft sigh. ‘It feels… _nice_ ,’ she mumbled. Her warm, slightly damp body felt rather sweet, all soft and pliant, pressing close as if seeking his heat. His muscles grew faintly warmer against her skin as seconds passed, radiating heat. She purred adorably.

‘You should rest,’ he repeated, rolling his eyes. ‘Don’t you know a girl’s bowels can get twisted up from having too much sex?’ he made up randomly.

Her eyes widened. ‘Really!?’

‘Really.’ He smirked. ‘They say it’s very, very painful… You won’t be able to eat or even walk as it gets worse. You’d be in constant agony till you can’t even sleep, Fluffy.’ He squeezed the area of her bowels a little harder with a smirk, to which she gulped nervously.

‘T-That’s awful!’

‘Mm-hm. Sometimes they can even accidentally burst out. You have to push them back in with your fingers, like this…’ He pressed inward, earning another shudder from her. ‘Otherwise it might get infected – and you don’t want to know what _that’s_ like.’ He playfully continued to dig her with his fingers, smirking behind her head as he invented new sadistic symptoms. She twitched and trembled with morbid curiosity. ‘It turns all red and purple and then black – swelling into this  _excruciating_ bone-hard lump that slowly festers and starts to ooze from the inside while you scream in agony…’

‘No…’ she gasped.

He made little twisting motions on her stomach with his finger. ‘We’d have to go see a doctor and have you cut open and fixed, hm?’

‘Master Len, y-you wouldn’t let… W-Would you!?’

‘It’s up to you. They say it’s more likely to happen if you’re the kind who clenches very hard,’ he murmured, nibbling playfully at her ear. It turned visibly pink. ‘Well obviously… If you clench really hard and I force into there –’ he pressed the spot in her pelvis for illustration, to which she ironically clenched, ‘– a lot of things could get damaged inside, don’t you think? Some muscles, organs, nerves… The more you struggle, the more it hurts. The more… risky.’

Her breathing was all ragged; skin turning warmer and warmer. Len could tell it wasn’t out of fear; something less innocent. He coiled his other arm around her ribs to restrain her, hand playing along her crotch – stealing light touches in her sweet spots, palpating her lower stomach sensuously. Gradually kneading harder, pressing in his knuckles. She _squirmed_.

‘N… aahn – Master Len, _please_ …’

‘Please what?’

‘D-Don’t~’

‘You don’t sound very convincing,’ he remarked.

‘But you just warned me n-not to… You _said~_ …’

‘And who said I _don’t_ want to make it hurt, mm? I’ll tell you what – I’m going to strap you to this bed, Fluffy… gag you so you can’t beg me to stop… I’m gonna make you scream like you never have in your entire life.’ He chuckled darkly. ‘Taking you to the doctor afterwards is going to be one _interesting_ trip. If you don't lose consciousness first, that is.’

‘Please don’t!’

‘Don’t _what_ , Fluffy? Be more specific when you make requests – or I might get them wrong.’

‘Don’t… don’t make it hurt…’

‘Ah, so you _do_ want it if I won’t make it hurt?’

‘N-N-No! Not that either…!’

‘Now that might be a bit too much to ask. –Do you realise? You’re really turning me on at the moment.’

‘Please d-don’t hurt me, I beg you!’

‘Don’t be scared,’ he crooned, gripping her tightly. ‘I’ll be sweet. Provided you _ask_ properly…’

‘Don’t~! H-Help…’

Len pressed his lips to the top of her head. She flinched with a gasp; squirming nervously in his arms when nothing followed.

‘…You know I’m just teasing you, right?’ he murmured.

‘Wh…’ Her eyes were round and glistening with tears when she blinked up at him. Len peered back at her peachy, gullible adolescent face and couldn’t help but sigh. He didn’t need to ask to know she’d believed every word he’d said.

He let go of her. ‘Give it a break. You’re just having too much hormones – you’re too young for this.’

‘H- H…?’

‘Just sit down and relax for the day. Chill.’

Also, he was starting to guess what was up with her.

‘Oh I’m – I’m sorry! I didn’t realise you were j-jesting…’ Rin stepped away from him just a little, aware of the embarrassed blush that was creeping into her face. ‘I’m sorry for s-shouting like that…’

‘Did I offend you?’ he asked calmly.

‘Of… Of course not! It’s perfectly alright!’

Master Len held up his hands with a grin, letting go of her. ‘I’ll tell you what – I’ll keep my hands off. I promise not to touch you for the rest of today, okay?’

Her face fell.

He raised an eyebrow deliberately. ‘Something wrong?’

‘It’s okay, Master Len… You d-don’t have to go _that_ far!’

‘Naw… I think I do.’

‘It’s okay! It’s really okay,’ she stammered in a rush. ‘I’m sure it’d be very inconvenient for you if you couldn’t t-touch me at all, and I r-really don’t mind being t… well, _umm_ …’

Len just couldn’t stop himself from smirking. ‘I only said _hands_ , Fluffy. No need to get so worked up.’ He leaned down and pecked a kiss on her face, keeping his hands clear of her, fair and lawful.

‘Whh… n’uuh…’ She dissolved into steamy, red-faced mush, directing a feeble glare of indignation at him.

.~*~*~*~*~*~.

‘Now, why don’t you wear something before I change my mind?’

Her ears instantly perked up as she remembered the issue of her clothes. Maybe he did have something in mind! She suddenly sat on the bed, arranged her hands neatly in her lap, and stared up at Master Len with sparkly eyes. ‘Of course!’

He raised an eyebrow.

‘W-What would you like me to wear, Master Len?’ she asked, blushing as all sorts of ticklish ideas went zooming past. What would he ask her to wear?

‘… _damn_ ,’ he muttered.

‘– ?’

‘Let’s see.’ He eyed from her top to bottom, and announced loftily, ‘I’ll go with the standard deal. Black stockings, bra, lace corset… or maybe a harness – (and a whole entourage of things Rin didn’t quite catch) – You’ll look good enough to _eat_.’

‘ _G-_ …?’ She blinked innocently.

‘Stay here.’

Rin nervously brushed a hand along her arm, waiting for Master Len on the bed just like the previous night. Had he said _black stockings_? As in – nothing but black stockings? She couldn’t help thinking that would leave her torso quite bare for him to see. But it would, of course, depend on what the other items were. She’d never heard of them before. For instance – was a _G-string_ really a string, or was it simply called a “string”?

She tried to think of ways one could wear a literal string.

Perhaps… like suspenders? Or perhaps like jewellery in one’s hair, like a hairnet, or like a necklace. Or maybe it was more like a sash, to wear around her waist, or like garters to strap around her thighs, or…

She looked up as the door opened.

Master Len stuck his head in, and smiled at her. Rin’s hand went up to her chest as the smile caused heart to give a small, mysterious flutter. Why did she keep reacting to his small gestures in such a way? As if his eyes could send little electric shocks through her body.

‘Try these on – see if they fit.’

He tossed her a white frock, camisole and a packet of disposable knickers, and then slipped out again, closing the door behind him.

Rin studied the seemingly ordinary ensemble, and wondered which one was the G-string.

She had half been expecting Master Len not to have any women’s clothes at hand, especially underwear. Somewhere, she felt just a little disappointed. Maybe she’d been hoping – if she didn’t have any clothes to wear, maybe she wouldn’t have to leave his apartment for a bit longer. She couldn’t go out naked, after all.

Well, in any cases; it was Master Len’s request.

The flower lace on the frock was elegant and feminine; she was pleasantly surprised at the tasteful cutting. But the moment she wore it, she could see it was clearly made for someone with a larger bust. She grew a little ashamed of herself as Master Len came back in to inspect her – pacing around her in a circle – trying to nonchalantly keep the collar from sagging all the way down her rather _petite_ breasts.

He started laughing.

Rin’s face went bright red. She clutched at her chest, covering her breasts with her arms.

‘I’ll go look for something else,’ he chuckled, shoulders shaking with laughter. ‘Something that won’t fall off.’

She could hear him laughing all the way to the other room. She felt her cheeks sting. Was it necessary to laugh _that_ much? It wasn’t as if there hadn’t been enough for him to– w-well, do all kind of things with last night! The _ways_ he’d touched them… Just the memory made her shiver ticklishly.

Master Len soon returned with more clothes. She fit better in a flared skirt and blouse. He gave her a safety pin to adjust the skirt waist, so it would stay on her hips.

‘You look cute,’ he remarked. He looked at her again and, cupped her cheek in his hand and said, ‘ _Really_ cute. You look amazing.’

That fixed her mood like an enchantment.

She couldn’t help doing a little pirouette as she trotted out into the hall ahead of Master Len, feeling like she’d grown wings. She landed with her arms outstretched and smiled at him, all hearts and flowers and hot air balloons. He only gave her an oddly amused look in reply, but nothing could ruin her mood at that moment. She ran back to him, putting her hands on his warm chest, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek – but then suddenly felt rather shy and shrank.

She blushed as he pulled her closer and gave her waist a squeeze.

‘You seem better.’

Her chest tightened nervously as he smiled down at her. ‘T-Thank you, Master Len…’

‘What’s with the blush?’

‘It’s…! It’s n-n-nothing!’

He frowned slightly. Her heart pounded faster as he pressed his palm to her forehead. ‘Are you having a fever or something?’

‘I- I’m alright, Master Len!’ she gasped. ‘I – aah…’

Seemed like the bunny was in heat, Len thought amusedly.

He couldn’t resist the way she was starting to react to his simplest of touches. He leaned closer, fixing her with an earnest stare. Her ears flattened. He gently slid his hand down to caress her steamy cheek, which grew even warmer. ‘Do you want to lie down?’

‘I… I’m alright… really –’ she breathed shakily. Her breaths were rapidly getting quicker and shorter.

‘You look like you’re gonna faint, Fluffy,’ he hummed.

‘ _Unh_ …’

He drew her into a tight, sensual embrace before she managed to finish speaking. She slackened as he made her body press against his possessively, ears flopping like melted icing, tiny shoulders hitching for breath. He waited till she completely couldn’t breathe anymore before releasing her. She wobbled backwards with a soft moan and landed on her knees, eyes half closed and unfocused.

He knelt down to pat her head. ‘See? You’re not feeling so good.’

‘I… I do…’ she huffed, cheeks fevered. ‘ _I feel so good_ …’

_\- Zzzzz!_

Len scowled ever so slightly as something in his pocket suddenly gave a rude buzz, interrupting his moment of fun. The sound seemed to be coming from his phone, which he pulled out, glanced at briskly and pushed back into his pocket. He immediately went back to staring at Rin, and shrugged with a nonchalant smile. ‘You should lie down, Fluffy.’

She nodded dreamily.

He helped her to the couch; she sank down on her back, staring up at him with pretty evident expectation. He stroked her. ‘Close your eyes.’

She nodded, and closed her eyelids, puckering her lips slightly. Len bit back a snicker. ‘Now count to ten – and don’t open your eyes till you finish counting.’

‘O-One, two…’ she began to count nervously.

Keeping his footsteps silent, Len carefully backed away and exited the living room.

‘…Ten.’

Rin opened her eyes in confusion to find Master Len gone. Getting up from the couch – trying to quell her disappointment – she padded out of the living room, looking for him.

She found him in the kitchen.

His face had changed. He was leaning against the kitchen cabinet, holding his phone from earlier to his lips. His palm dragged across the smooth countertop as he listened.

‘Mmmm,’ he drawled, dissolving into a rather slack, flirtatious smirk. ‘I haven’t heard that voice in a while… When was the last time _you_ took the trouble to call me? Bet it’s something important.’

He dismissed the querying look Rin directed at him with a wave of his hand, turning his back to her.

‘Oh – really? I haven’t checked. I was kind of busy last night…’ He laughed. ‘– _Naw_! Of course not. You _wish_ …’

Striding back across the living room with slinking steps – with Rin tailing him uncertainly, confused – he made his way into the bedroom, breathing smile-ridden, inaudible words into the receiver, and shut the door behind him. The sound wasn’t loud, but it still made Rin flinch.

She was left standing alone in the rather large living room, not wanting to wonder who the person on the phone might have been.


	6. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow progress so far... How many thousand words for just one morning's much of progress is pretty _ouch_ ^^;  
>  I’ll try to work on the pace xP

‘Don’t flatter me, Len.’

A woman lounged in her bedroom, perfect ankle hoisted on her dresser. She was wreathed in the thick, cloying scent of perfume, wrapped around her body like a rich sequin dress. In one arched hand she held a phone; in the other a red nail brush, lazily paused in the mid-action of painting her toenails. Little lumps of moist sponge rolled as she flexed her pointed toes.

‘And don’t lie. When have you _ever_ replied to any of my emails?’

She rocked back in her chair, glancing at herself in the mirror. Hiding her secret, coquettish smile behind an irritated tone.

‘…That’s not the _point_ ,’ she grumbled at the fresh assortment of sugar-coated excuses he returned. ‘When I want a reply, I want a reply _by email_. That’s all. No more no less.’

“ _You mean you’d rather not see me?_ ”

‘I –’ She punctuated her retort with an exasperated sigh. ‘I meant. All I want is an email. Text. You don’t have to send flowers and you don’t have to drive all the way here just to reply by mouth.’

“ _I’m hurt._ ”

He said it as if to state, _I’m bored_.

Meiko deposited the phone in the waste bin, shifting her attention to filling crimson nail polish into a tricky corner of her toenail. She took her time.

Then she waited.

Finally she retrieved the phone, knowing he was still listening (probably desperate by now) at the other end.

‘We haven’t met in a while, have we? Is it a coincidence that I keep feeling you’re gonna forget your wife the instant some hot stripper girl walks up to you, Len? _You_ being you.’

“ _Wha…_ ” he spluttered. “ _I wouldn’t!_ ”

‘Then prove it,’ she snapped.

It took him several moments to decide on his mode of escape this time.

“ _Mm… How about I send you my heart – in a box, mm? D’you like that? A red velvet one with a lining like those Swiss truffle boxes you collect. So you can keep it in your dresser with –_ ”

She cut him off with a snort. _Liar._ ‘I’d like to see you actually cut it out for _any_ woman, Len.’

He gave a little choking noise. “ _How could you._ ” He coughed as if she’d offended him.

She laughed airily.

“ _Actually…_ ” It was barely a moment before his voice returned to being sleek once more; deliberate, with an underlying sexiness; “ _I was hoping_ you’d _do it for me._ ”

Meiko allowed herself a slow burn in her cheeks.

“ _Now, honey… you know there’s no one else, don’t you?_ ”

‘…If you say so.’

“ _I’ll be there at seven tomorrow. With a niceee sharp carving knife,_ ” he crooned on. His breath tickled her ear through the receiver. “ _I’m_ all _in your hands, demigoddess. You can make it as painful as you want… I won’t hate you._ ”

‘Don’t expect any pity.’

“ _Mmmm, I probably deserve it._ ” He chuckled flippantly.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ she demanded.

“ _I’ve somehow displeased my lady, and ah… My heart still has the audacity to beat!_ ” She could practically picture him striking a dramatic pose against a wall. “ _Honestly I think you should cut it out, I’m starting hate it myself. God I can’t_ breathe _–_ ”

‘Whatever.’

“ _H-Hey I’m serious, lemme make it up to you –_ ”

She cut the line. Rolling her eyes at the phone.

Bonds grew stronger the more they were tried, after all. And she wasn’t about to let _this one_ go so easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this turned out so lame O_o  
> Someone’s in trouble~ x3
> 
> (Hope you weren't expecting anything kinky from the title...? *wink, wink, evil grins*)

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeease comment if you have any suggestions or ideas or requests or - heck, even spotted typos~ T.T It's getting pretty lonely...


End file.
